


antithesis

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Banter, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Existentialism, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nature, Sunrises, Talking, deep convos, not really - Freeform, shocker - Freeform, why is there a tag for nature vs nuture on here i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Dallon gets deep with Brendon on a dock during sunrise.





	antithesis

**Author's Note:**

> peep me having to look up this term in my english lit HL notes bc i forgot it for a moment lmaoo >///< plz don't fail me mrs. f. even though i hope ur not reading this anyways :|  
> anyways happy thanksgiving! i dislike the holiday for personal reasons but if u do celebrate it i hope you enjoyed it!  
> i have returned to my 7th-grade ways apparently bc i have listened to pewdiepie music... all day. i might be going crazy? idk.

They sat on a dock early in an August morning, the sunrise dying their hair shades of warm reds and pinks and oranges. The old wood dug into the palms of their hands, not nearly fierce enough to threaten splinters but still a light presence. The two boys sat in silence, drinking in the pure silence of daybreak as if they were the only two living beings in the entire world.

"Wow..." the taller one, Dallon, whispered in awe.

"Why are you whispering?" the other boy asked loudly.

"Because," Dallon whispered, a bit of fierceness in his voice, "it's so beautiful. I feel like if I don't it'll fall apart."

"Like glass?" he whispered back. A nod. "Huh." 

Brendon suddenly straightened up. "I feel like it's too strong for that." He had returned to normal volume at this point. 

"Why is that?" 

"Aura's too strong. Or something," he declared, awkwardly sinking back down to his original hunched position and readjusting his black snapback. He made sure he was just a little bit closer to Dallon than before, but the boy in question didn't notice.

"Huh."

They resumed their original silence. The sky was a bit more yellow now, pushing the reds and pinks and oranges a bit further up, but the peaceful aura remained just the same.

"You're like... my antithesis," Dallon said after a minute.

"Your what?"

"My antithesis."

"What's that?" 

"You're my exact opposite."

"Nice," Brendon chided, but a glare from Dallon told him to shut up and let him finish.

"Like... you're loud, I'm quiet. You're energetic, I'm introverted. You're short, I'm tall." The last comparison garnered a snort from the other boy, which Dallon rolled his eyes at. "But the point is, there may be all those differences between us, Bren, but we still work so well together."

"Like a yin-and-yang thing."

"Yeah, like that." The taller boy ran his hand through his hair out of heightened nervousness, something he had only just picked up on. "You complete me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Maybe he didn't say a specific set of three words, but Brendon sure as hell knew he meant it. When he met his eyes, they were filled to the brim with complete admiration and love, and the younger one's heart almost flew out of his chest. The final strokes of red faded out of the morning sky and into Brendon's heart, filling him with an intense feeling of love towards the boy beside him. 

So as the morning sky lightened to begin the world's day, the two boys' lips met for the first time, their faces painted with the sky's pinks and oranges and their hearts' reds.


End file.
